Three Times Surprised
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: Three times Andy McNally has surprised Sam Swarek. One shot. Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally.


Three Times Surprised

Summary: Three times Andy McNally has surprised Sam Swarek. One shot. Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally.

Rating: T

Word Count:

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

~0~0~0~

They've had a long day at work: a hit and run, then a break in. They still can't find the intruder and when you're a cop that matters a lot in your mind.

He thinks about taking her home and sleeping for ten hours straight, but she does this thing where she pouts and says she thinks the Penny sounds good tonight.

She wants to celebrate with Traci and the rest of the gang with Traci's first day as a detective under her belt. He really can't blame her for wanting to go to the Penny actually because a nice scotch sounds good.

When they enter, dropping their hands from being together, she eyes him like, 'time to do our own thing,' which is fine with him. He'll go sit with Jerry and Oliver, while she's off with the other rookies.

He guesses he misses the meaning of her look because she drags him to the bar instead.

"One shot, come on."

And he's a lot older. Doesn't take as many shots as he used to, but it's been one of those days and what the hell.

"Alright, McNally."

Still likes to call her McNally, because that's what she'll always be to him. No matter if way down the line they decide to do, whatever. And he's way to far ahead of himself to think like that.

She smiles at him then shows a grin to the bartender, "Two shots of Crown Royal."

And the girl knows her stuff. He credits that to an alcoholic father. The thought of that doesn't settle all that well with him.

She opened up to him once about it. Didn't say all that much, but enough to let him know she'd never become like that and that if he did, he'd be out the door.

"Whiskey tonight? I'm impressed."

And he really is. Most women he knew didn't particularly like the taste.

She nods, "Yea. Takes the edge off."

The bartender places a shot in front of them each.

He's about to take his when he feels her hand come in contact with his arm.

"What're you doing?" She questions with her eyes opened wide.

He stares, "About to take this. What're you doing McNally?" He smiles like he's kidding, though.

She shakes her head, "We have to cheers, and then we have to stare at each other so we don't have bad sex for seven years."

And what?

He raises his eyebrows, "What in the hell McNally?"

She laughs a little like she embarrassed. But with her, she's actually never truly that embarrassed.

"It's just, like, an old saying."

He'd make a joke, but doesn't want to actually test the theory of not staring then be placed with bad luck.

He looks at her, "Alright then, cheers."

She smiles, while staring at him the whole way through the intake of the shot.

She doesn't even flinch, which impresses him more than it should.

She stands up and leans close for only him to hear, "See ya later, Swarek."

She kisses his cheek before going over to the other rookies.

~0~0~0~

They had a different shift today, which is a little unusual. He credits the news of Noelle's pregnancy the cause of it though, which is fine.

He steps into her apartment. Got a text way earlier in the day that said he should come over for a bite to eat. And their dinners have normally consisted of take out and frozen dinners. He's not complaining either.

A funny smell hits his nose when he enters, though. Her house usually smells of pumpkin spice; she likes to pick out every cheap candle at Target. It usually goes, as follows:

"What about this?"

And McNally she likes the holiday smells. He guesses it comes from not spending holidays with her dad, cause he always took the extra shift for some extra cash.

"It's fine." And he doesn't love it, but he knows she does.

She mulls it over before placing it in their basket.

So when he enters to another smell he's a little concerned is all.

"McNally?"

He looks into the kitchen to find her with a burnt chicken. And that is what the odd smell was, couldn't put his nose on it.

She's in an apron, and he smiles more than he should.

She looks at him and shrugs, "I tried to make a recipe for honey-lemon chicken."

McNally likes her cooking shows, although she had never actually attempted any they had watched. He'd rather watch hockey, but she always took control of the remote, which was fine.

He crosses his arms, "Guessing it didn't go well?"

He watches as she crosses over to where he's standing. She has an Italian take out menu in hand.

"You're going have to call, Antonio's."

And that's their favorite Italian restaurant, a hole in the wall, right down the street.

He nods before saying, "Good try, though."

And her cooking for him (or trying for him) he could get used to.

~0~0~0~

They finally decided to buy a house together. It's a big deal; her previous talk of ten to twenty year mortgages for herself out the window, because they now have a house together.

And they've been dating for two years, so he felt that is was a step in the right direction. He was tired of always spending one-week one place. She agreed, which actually surprised him.

Not surprised him but made him think that she was finally on the same page as him. Because in change, he'd known for a while that she was it. He liked to enjoy his good candy.

They're lying in bed, _their_ bed, which yea, he doesn't really understand why some men don't want to get married. Because this he could get used to.

"What're we going to do for Thanksgiving?" She asks as she puts herself on her elbow.

He stares at the ceiling, "Go see Tommy. That what you want to do?"

And for the last two years they'd always gone to Tommy's. He never really suggested going to Sarah's because that was a long drive. And McNally on road trips, there would be a lot of road games.

She smiles, "He's going to Louise's for lunch."

And that was Tommy's new 'girlfriend.' Met at their alcohol meetings and at first McNally thought it wasn't a good idea, but she'd come around finally.

"Really? Sounds serious." His eyebrows go up in a mocking tone.

She laughs a little, "I thought maybe we could go see Sarah," pauses, "Get a hotel. Spend some alone time together."

And they always spent alone time together. Not that he's complaining.

He turns his head slightly to get a real good look at her, "Asking me on a getaway, huh?"

She blushes a little and it takes a lot for her to blush. He's a little proud of himself.

The moment it comes though is immediately replaced back with confidence. "Yea, I am."

And well that surprises him. They'd never really gone away together.

"Of course."

She smiles a lot harder this time, "Can't wait."

He nods genuinely happy, "Me either."

End.

Author's Note: Something that popped into my head and was put onto paper in 1 hour. So spelling mistakes probably are occurring, which I apologize. Hope y'all (my southern talk is coming out) enjoyed it! Please review to let me know what you think! :)


End file.
